The Sacred
by CelestialMoonDragon
Summary: Alternate Universe. Modern times. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru are superheroes who fight representing 6 sacred animals. SessxRin InuxKags MirxSan read & review! ON HOLD UNTIL I GET FEEDBACK.
1. Chapter 1: Hate and Fear

Chapter One 

_**Hate And Fear**_

_So, we're supposed to be writing about our thoughts on "hell". Well', hell is a place called home. My brother and me grew up in a foster home after dad died. I don't think I was even two. We stayed, until I was thirteen, he was twelve. We moved to a little apartment, and we still live there. The foster home was absolutely horrible, at least most of it was. Shiori, the old lady who runs the place, was nice. She helped me look after Inuyasha._

"Students, finish writing. Now, who would like to share?" their English teacher asked. Other kids raised their hands, eager to spill their religious mumbo-jumbo crap, or just random complaints about their life._ Idiots! I hate them all. All they worry about is their clothes, while I have to worry about our next meal! They always complain, when they don't even have anything to truly complain about! I hate them all!_ Hate. A word spoken many times in his seventeen years. He tried not to, but it was like a drug. Once he started, he just couldn't stop. But why had the so-called "fate" dealt them such a hard hand? Why couldn't he be like them, so carefree? But, somehow, he already knew the answer. It was because, as the older brother, it was his responsibility to watch over and protect his little brother. When he was younger, he blamed their father. He would ask:_ Why did you die? Why did you leave us? _But, he soon discovered it wasn't Inutaisho's fault. No one could control natural death. Suddenly the bell startled him out of his depressing thoughts. He stood up, and walked slowly out into the noisy hallway. Walking to his locker, putting up his books, and taking out the ones for his next class would have seemed to take ages to anyone else. He shut the door, and leaned forward to set his forehead on the cold, hard metal.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," said someone behind him. He looked up to see InuYasha watching him.

InuYasha looked into the face of his older, and clearly tired, brother. He was worried because he had the feeling Sesshomaru's hate for the world was destroying him. He would often wake up at night to find his brother squirming and moaning in his sleep. The worst part was Sesshomaru, no matter how hard Inuyasha tried, could not be woken. They were becoming more frequent lately. Sesshomaru never talked about the dreams and InuYasha never asked. He was always scared that his brother might not wake up the next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Docter

Chapter Two 

_**Dream Doctor**_

InuYasha was excited. When he was eight he met three people who became his best friends, but that was when Keade had home schooled Sesshomaru in the hopes he would get education enough so that when he was of age (16) to leave the foster home he could support InuYasha. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked, and when they moved out Sesshomaru began to attend regular school, while InuYasha had had to transfer schools. He had kept in touch, and they had just told him they were transferring to his school. They had never met Sesshomaru before, and he wanted them to. He could finally confess he worries to someone because if he told Sesshomaru all he would get was: "I'm fine, InuYasha, you're being paranoid". But, he knew he was not fine. No one was "fine" if they couldn't wake up from a dream they wouldn't remember in the morning. The bell rang, and school ended for the week (it was Friday).

Sesshomaru hated going to sleep at night. He had the constant, nagging fear that another "wake-less dream" would come. The one time InuYasha had asked about them he had said he couldn't remember a thing, but that was a lie. He couldn't remember _all_ of it, but he could remember some. He knew the dream was always clear as crystal at first, but when he wakes up all he can remember was a flash of scenery, or a feeling of dread. He was thinking of consulting a doctor, but that might weigh heavy on their budget. InuYasha would tell him to do it, so he wasn't going to tell him yet._ I really should see a doctor. I can't sleep like this._ He lay awake, watching his brother sleep._ Yes, I'll go tomorrow morning._ With that solved he slowly drifted off to sleep, and for once, he did not dream.

InuYasha woke up to the splash of rain on the window. The clock read 11:50. _I ought to get up._ He pulled himself out of the warm bed, and dragged himself into the kitchen/dining room only to be greeted by silence. No "Good morning, InuYasha" or "So, finally pulled yourself out of bed, Your Highness?" The only thing out of the ordinary (besides no Seshie) was a note on the table that read:

_InuYasha, I went to see a doctor about my dreams._

_I trust you can cook at least toast without burning_

_the house down? If not eat something you don't have _

_to cook, or go hungry until I get home. Be home soon._

_Doctor? In this weather? He'll catch a cold. The dreams must really be bugging him._ He sighed, and looked out the window._ Be home soon._


	3. Chapter 3: I Choose You

Chapter Three I Choose You 

Sesshomaru walked through the rainy street. The doctor had been no help. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling of daja vu. He remembered when he had been here before. In his Dream! The night before last he had seen himself walking this way. The rain had stopped. He let the dream guide him into an alley, and to the form of a small creature on the wet pavement. This was when he woke up, right before he saw what sort of animal lay in a puddle on the ground. The creature looked up, and _Dear God, is that a dragon?_ It looked at him with liquid gold eyes, and said, _I choose you_

Inuyasha stared out the window, and thought_ Damn! It's too silent!_ Just when he stood up to go look for his brother, BAM! The window shot open, and something flew through it. Whatever it was landed on the back of the couch. Inuyasha turned, and met the gaze of a bird...made of blue fire. It opened its beak, and said

_I choose you_

Kagome Higurashi sat under the God Tree in the shrine she called home thinking about her new school. Clomp, clomp. I sounded like a horse that was light on its feet._ What? There aren't any horses for miles!_ It stopped right behind her. Turning, she met the sapphire eyes of a...Unicorn?! In a soft voice, like the rustling of a thousand leaves, it said

_I choose you_

Sango really wanted to talk to Inuyasha in person after so long. Tut, tut. Something small was coming towards her. "Meow." It was just a small cat. "How cute!" she said. Then, she noticed the cat had two tails. It looked at her with red eyes, and said

_I choose_ _you_

Miroku loved the smell of nature after rain. Thump, thump. Something big, like a wild cat was headed his direction. He turned to run, and in front of him sat a lion...with white wings.

It looked at him with yellow-gold eyes, opened its big mouth full of razor-sharp, white teeth, and said

_I choose you_

Rin felt something brush against her leg, and almost screamed in terror until a snout was shoved into her hand. It was just a dog. She ran her hand over the head of the animal to discover it was not a dog, but a fox! It licked her face, and said

_I choose you_


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

Chapter Four 

_**Old Friends**_

Ring! The alarm woke Kagome up. It was Monday, the big day. She stood up, and dressed in her new school uniform. Then, she ran down the stairs, happy as can be. Sango, and Miroku were probably doing the same thing. She had a normal morning, despite yesterday. She laughed with her mom, argued with her brother, and ignored her grandpa.

Sesshomaru didn't really like school, but he needed an education. On the couch lay the dragon with the phoenix perched behind it on the windowsill. When he found it, he had for some odd reason, taken it home only to find Inuyasha staring at a _phoenix. _Neither creature had said anything since Saturday, but worrying about a flaming bird or a winged lizard was not on his list of priorities at the moment. InuYasha suddenly came running out of the hall, and ended up flat on his back after he crashed into his stiff-as-a-board older brother. "Owwww, damn it. That hurt," he muttered. "Then watch where you're going next time," Sesshomaru replied. "Don't just stand in the middle of the walkway," he shot back. _Don't argue, not this early in the morning_ a strange voice said. They both looked at their mysterious guests. The phoenix eyed them, saying _Duis is right_ "Duis? So, that's your name," Sesshomaru asked the dragon. _Yes, and he's Mizu_ "But, doesn't that mean-?"

Inuyasha asked. _Water? Yes_ Mizu said. Sesshomaru glanced at the clock. They were going to be late! "C'mon, Inuyasha! We'll be late for school!" He grabbed his brother, and literally dragged him out the door.

Sesshomaru had left Inuyasha at the front office because he wanted to wait for the old friends of his that were transferring here. He wandered slowly to his locker. After getting his chemistry books, he went to his class, and set at the lab table he always sat at. The tables were rectangular, and meant to hold six, maximum. He was pulling out a pencil from his pocket when he had the distant impression he was being watched. His head shot up as he looked around._ Must be my imagination._ Unfortunately, he didn't know how wrong he was.

_At last, at last. A way out of this god-forsaken prison._ The stranger had a hellish appearance. Eyes red as freshly spilled blood. He wore solid black cape over a robe of the same color. All in all, he was so scary looking no mortal wanted to see him, but one had._ You will free me…Sesshomaru._

He still felt like he was being watched. He was about to look around again when a white light flashed behind his eyelids. He grimaced as a hand shot to his head. It was always weird, like watching a movie play on the inside of your eyelids, but it had never happened during the day. "Sir?" InuYasha was in the doorway, talking to the teacher, but he barely heard. "We've got some new students, class," Mr. Saki said. He said all three names, and they (and InuYasha) began walking to the table were his brother was…not listening. Flashes of an evil place filled with rocks floating in endless space. A strange black-clad man plagued the visions. He was there every time, all the time. He groaned, and it was all he could do to stay in his chair. _I should ask to go to the nurse,_ he thought vaguely.

"Sesshomaru? You okay?"

InuYasha walked Kagome, Miroku, and Sango to "their table". He looked at it to find his brother clutching his head. He sped up.

"Sesshomaru? You okay?" Sesshomaru looked up.

He had always been rather pale, but now he was as white as a sheet.

"Of course." He smiled, but it was plainly a forced one. InuYasha decided not to pry…at least not yet, anyways. He introduced everyone, and they all set down as class began. Everyone at the table felt something was terribly wrong, through no one else knew they knew. School went by as fast as could be expected, and Sesshomaru departed from the rest at the school gate because he had to go to the store. Little did he know another adventure awaited him.


	5. Chapter 5: Keade and the Blank Book

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Keade And The Blank Book**_

_Bread…soda…turkey…hmmm? Forget anything? Nope._ Sesshomaru checked his grocery list again for possible mess-ups. He wasn't actually paying attention to where he was going, so when he found himself in an unfamiliar part of town he wasn't too terribly panicked. He looked up, hoping to see a familiar skyscraper, but discovered he couldn't see anything because of gathering storm clouds_. Odd…there wasn't suppose to be any rain today._ He began to walk without having much of an idea as to his destination. Rounding a corner, he stopped, for in front of him was a dead end. Hanging off a bar protruding from a building was a sign that said "Forever's Journey". _ Interesting_, he looked at the gathering storm, _couldn't hurt._ He opened the door, which was, oddly enough, cold as ice, as if it had been forgotten, and was unaffected by time's iron fist. The soft "tink" of a bell signaled his entry. He breathed in the slightly musty smell of old books that hadn't been touched in years. Around him were shelves and shelves of old, mysterious books. He pulled one off a shelf, and was greeted with a wave of dust. Coughing, he thought, _my god, even the __**dust **__is old._ He opened the book, and began to read:

**Dragons** **Dragons are among the most mystical creature created by whatever force creates. They are rumored to have a large range of magical qualities. Their scales are harder then diamonds, and their teeth is said to cut through anything. They are often used as either wise men, or monsters. Dragons, like humans, can be good or evil depending on their spirit energy. They have many abilities and some unknown ones as well. Dragons**… Interesting?" someone inquired suddenly. Startled, he slammed the book shut and looked up, "I-I'm sorry! It's j-just the door was unlocked a-a-and it was going to rain…" "Calm yourself, child," the same someone said firmly. Sesshomaru finally looked to find the speaker was an aged old lady who could no more hurt him then he could a monster truck. 

" I have no intention of kicking you out, but please don't slam the books. They, like me, are old and worn. I am Keade, by the way."

"S-Sesshomaru," he stammered in reply.

"Oh, please stop stuttering! I wouldn't hurt you even if I could," Keade said tartly.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," he said, stuttering once again. Keade ignored it and silently approached him. She took the book, put it back up, turned around, and disappeared behind a bookshelf. Sesshomaru wondered vaguely if he should leave, but something made him stay. Suddenly, Keade reappeared so abruptly it almost gave him a heart attack.

"If you must leave," she said, "Take this." She held out a book with a rich brown cover and no title. He opened it and flipped through. The pages were completely blank.

"If I may ask, why?" he said, "It's just a blank book."

"It is only blank because you aren't _looking_," she replied, "Take it. It will help in the difficult times ahead." Sesshomaru tried to refuse, but she disappeared again. He shrugged and looked outside. The storm had cleared and he could recognize the skyscrapers. Tired and confused, he started home.

InuYasha had promised to go to Kagome's after putting away his school stuff. Now, he stood outside, waiting for someone to answer the door. The door opened to reveal a slightly beat-up Miroku.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled.

"Is this a bad time?" InuYasha asked. Sango turned red as a tomato,

"Of course not! Miroku is still just a lecher."

_Nothing's changed, huh?_ InuYasha jumped, and looked around.

"Cesia, you were supposed to stay quite!" Kagome cried. All of a sudden, Mizu came through the window, Kirara jumped over the couch, and Cesia and Kero walked out from inside the kitchen. After much gasping and introductions, Miroku finally asked what everyone had been thinking,

"What the hell is going on?!!!?"

_You are three of the five Sacred_ Kirara stated. This was greeted with open jaws and disbelieving eyes.

"There are five of us?"

_Yes_ answered Mizu, _The Dragon, the Unicorn, the Phoenix, the winged lion, the two-tailed cat, and the_ _fox_ Kero continued for him,

_InuYasha is the Phoenix, Sango the_ _two-tailed cat, Miroku-winged lion, Kagome-unicorn_

"If we're the sacred, who are you?" Sango suddenly asked. Cesia answered

_We are your spirit companions, taking the form of the Sacred you_ _represent_

"What about the other two?" Kagome wondered.

"Well, I think my brother is the dragon guy, as for the last…no clue," InuYasha said with a shrug.

"Oh…okay," Kagome said. They looked at each other for a while, and then set to figuring out as much as possible, which took them all night.


	6. Chapter 6: Freedom and Attack

Chapter Six

Freedom and Attack

_Free! Free! _The figure no longer hid under a cloak. He walked toward the now-open doorway, already planning his next scheme._ But first, a little visit to my unknowing doorman._

Sesshomaru sighed as he finally got home from that strange and creepy side trip. He shoved the groceries in their appropriate places. He left the blank book on the table. Walking into the main room, he reached for the light switch. Click! Complete darkness. The light hadn't come on. He turned it back to its original position. Click! Still dark._ Stupid circuit breaker. _He had specifically sat a chair so it covered the ugly metal of the circuit breaker. Made the room look better, but he had to move it to get to the "back-up light switch" as InuYasha called it. But first, he had to get across the room. Halfway through the dark abyss, lightning flashed and thunder rolled just outside. The window crashed open, and something threw Sesshomaru across the room and into a corner. He grimaced, but never got the chance to stand up. The "something" landed and knelt in front of him.

"So, little sacred, how has life been for you? Mine's been hell," it said. His tormenter gripped him roughly by the chin, forcing him to look it in the eye. He wasn't ugly; in fact he was quite good-looking, but there was a kind of hunger, a drive to destroy all life, in his cold blood-red eyes. It made sure he was never mistaken for human. Not to mention the fact it looked like he had bones and tentacles coming out of his back. In the middle of his chest was another bone. Lined with spikes, it had a hole and a glowing red eye in the middle. Sesshomaru weakly tried to punch him in the face, but his hand was stopped less then two seconds after it began to moved.

"Uh-uh-uh, little sacred. Fighting will do you no good."

"W-who ar-r-re y-y-you?" he choked out, voice shaking with fear, "W-what are y-you-u?" He smiled,

"I am the destroyer of life, the devil himself, Naraku." Suddenly, Sesshomaru's wrist began to burn, as if Naraku's hand was made of white-hot iron.

"Ahhhh!" he cried.

"Hurts, doesn't it, little sacred? That is nothing. I will show you true pain." The burning feeling crept into his hand and up his arm, over his shoulder and down, until his whole body felt it. He was burning alive. He was sure he'd soaked his clothes with sweat.

"Stop! P-please!" he yelled. Naraku just laughed. It went on for mere minutes, but it felt like forever. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped. He sat slumped against the wall, panting and gasping for breath, wrist still kept immobile by Naraku's iron grip.

"This is what awaits this entire miserable world, but their pain," he leaned in closer, until Sesshomaru could feel his hot breath on his ear "Will last for eternity." Naraku grinned, let go of his wrist, stood up, and disappeared as suddenly as he had come. Sesshomaru had long ago forgotten about the circuit breaker, the lightless power switch, and was not going to remember any time soon. He just sat, shuddering in pain and fear, barely registering the toppled and broken furniture that now littered the once-clean living room. He gasped and panted, until his body couldn't take it anymore and just shut down.

InuYasha had managed to get a few questions answered. He couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru. He still couldn't quite rap his brain around the whole superhero thing, but his brother was always good at sorting through stuff that made zero sense.

"I'm home!" The house was too quiet. He glanced into the dining room. Nope. The only thing in there was what looked like a book. He looked across the hall. The main room was a mess! He dashed into the trashed room. The furniture was now thousands of splinters, the T.V. broken and ripped apart. Someone moaned from the corner. He looked at it. Sesshomaru was obviously in pain and slumped in the corner. He ran over to him,

"Sesshomaru! Big Brother, are you okay?"

"Inu…Yasha? W-water," He stuttered, "W-water, c-cold, p-lease, Inu…Yasha." He slumped back down as InuYasha jumped up, and ran back into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, causing several to drop and shatter on the floor in the process. _Shit! I'll clean it up later._ He managed to get over to the refrigerator without tripping, but must have spilled half the ice before getting a reasonable amount _in_ the glass. _Damn! I'll clean it up later._ He ran back to his brother and held the glass up to his mouth. Sesshomaru, after a few minutes of struggling, finally managed to get his hands around the glass. _That's_ when he noticed the burn. It was shaped like a hand, which pretty much gave away it belonged in the "unnatural" category. And it was strangely positioned as if someone had grabbed his wrist. He went back to the kitchen, found some bandages and a burn soothing anti-biotic, and returned to his brother's side. He had finished the water and was now sucking all the liquid from the ice. InuYasha took the cup over his brother's feeble protests and began to gently message the anti-biotic into the burn on his brother's arm. Sesshomaru visibly relaxed as the cooling cream substance did its job. InuYasha bandaged it up, and helped his brother stand,

"Up to bed with you."

"But this mess…" Sesshomaru protested.

"I'll clean it up. You go to bed," InuYasha replied. Sesshomaru tried to lighten the mood,

"Why, InuYasha, I do believe you're turning into a mother hen."

"And you're turning into a zombie, so move," InuYasha retorted. He got his brother into bed, and despite his threats, he fell asleep quickly. He sneaked back to the main hall, and surveyed the destruction. _Ouch. This is gonna take awhile. _

Kagome was worried. Neither Sesshomaru nor InuYasha had come to school for two whole days.

"Should we go over to their house today?" she asked Sango.

"Let's wait another day or two, okay?" Sango replied, "Wouldn't want it to seem like we're prying."

"Besides," Miroku added, "Three times a charm, right?"

"Ms. Higurashi! Ms. Tajiya! Mr. Hoshi! Pay attention!" the teacher cried.

ACHOOOO! Sesshomaru sniffed, rubbing his nose,

"I think we're being talked about…"

"Just shut up and sweep!" InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru stared,

"You really _are_ turning into a mother hen!" InuYasha just glared. "Okay, okay…" Sesshomaru started to once again sweep up as the small splinters left after they had cleaned the large pieces of broken furniture from their living room. This was seriously going to destroy their all-thought-out budget plan._ Heh…guess it wasn't all thought out...We failed to account for the-attack-of-red-eyed-super-freak-covered-in-bone-armor! But that guy looked like the one in my dream…Whoa! Sesshomaru, you're becoming seriously paranoid! _He looked at InuYasha sadly. _ Is all this my fault?_ He suddenly asked,

"You sounded exited when you first come home Sunday (when he found Seshie, it's now Tuesday). What was so exciting?" InuYasha became cheerful all of a sudden and quickly told him all about the visit to Kagome's house.

"So you found out what Duis and Mizu are. Speaking of them, where are they?" He began to look around the now empty room. He grimaced as he jerked his wrist the wrong way.

"Owwww…damn, burns don't heal very fast, do they?" They couldn't go to a doctor. He'd ask where the mark came from. How do you explain you got attacked by an evil man wearing an armor of bone, who could make your whole body feel like its on fire to a paramedic, and _not_ be sent to an asylum?

"Yeah…don't move it to much, okay?" InuYasha muttered. Duis and Mizu chose this particular moment to show up.

_The others_ _are coming. We will discuss this._ Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.


End file.
